A vehicle power transmission device is known that includes a torque converter and a power transmission mechanism in a power transmission path between an engine and drive wheels, the torque converter including an input-side rotating member disposed with a plurality of pump blades, an output-side rotating member disposed with a plurality of turbine blades receiving a fluid flow from the pump blades, and a stator disposed with a stator blade disposed between the pump blades and the turbine blades, the power transmission mechanism transmitting power input to an input shaft from the torque converter to a subsequent stage. For example, this corresponds to those described in Patent Documents 1 to 3.